I'll protect you
by Nephi Lee Kazama
Summary: Shusei est blessé à cause d'Hotsuma et celui-ci s'en veux. Enfin bref, un petit OS Hotsuma/Shusei !


**I'll protect you.**

Shusei était dans un état grave. Tout cela à cause de lui, Hotsuma le savait. Une fois de plus Shusei souffrait par sa faute. Ils avaient localisé un petit groupe de duras plus tôt dans la journée et étaient directement passés à l'attaque. Leurs adversaires ne semblaient pas très puissant, Hotsuma avait alors foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, terminer le travail au plus vite. Un seul petit détail vint perturber ses plans; Hotsuma était occupé par l'un des duras lorsqu'un second arriva derrière lui, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer. Shusei s'était interposé, il s'était pris le coup à sa place, il avait risqué sa vie simplement pour protéger Hotsuma. Et cela le jeune blond avait du mal à le supporter.

Hotsuma ne voulait parler à personne, ne voulait voir personne; il était tellement en colère qu'il aurait sûrement pu faire quelque chose d'encore plus regrettable, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit un danger pour les personnes qu'il aimait ? Il avait déjà blesser Shusei auparavant, son partenaire porterait à jamais ces brûlures sur son corps, des blessures causées par un ami, des blessures qui ne pourraient jamais être soignées, comme pour mieux rappeler à Hostuma qu'il était un monstre, comme pour le prévenir que ce ne serait pas les dernières. Il ne l'avait pas blesser directement aujourd'hui, mais il était le seul responsable, s'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot ils seraient en train de rire ensemble à ce moment-là.

Hotsuma leva la tête et aperçu Tsukumo à l'autre bout du couloir, il allait faire demi tour, ne voulant parler à personne lorsque ce dernier appela son nom, lui demandant de l'attendre. Le blond se retourna donc, non sans laisser échapper un long soupire agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tsukumo ? Demanda-t-il impatiemment

- Shusei va mieux, il s'est réveillé, il est hors de danger désormais !

Tsukumo tapota l'épaule du jeune blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hotsuma ouvrit de grands yeux, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, tellement vite qu'il en avait presque le souffle coupé. La peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre avait disparu, laissant place à un immense soulagement. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Tsukumo et partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il voit Shusei, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il s'excuse et surtout il fallait qu'il s'assure lui-même de l'étât de son ami.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant l'infirmerie, pour se calmer et reprendre son souffle, puis il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et glissa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. Shusei était seul, il était allongé dans son lit, le corps recouvert de bandages. Hotsuma prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce, Shusei le regarda et adressa un petit sourire à son partenaire. Hotsuma s'approcha et s'assît sur le lit du châtain, le fixant, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

- Shusei … Je suis si désolé … Comme d'habitude je n'en ai fais qu'à ma tête, j'ai foncé sans réfléchir, j'ai … Je me suis surestimé et je n'ai pas pris conscience du danger … Je n'ai même pas penser à toi … Je suis un mauvais partenaire ! Je suis …

Shusei tendit le bras et posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Hotsuma, le faisant taire par la même occasion.

- Tu parles trop Hotsuma … déclara-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Mais … Tout est de ma faute !

- Si je ne m'étais pas interposé c'est toi qui serait dans cet étât en ce moment, je n'aurais pas pû le supporter.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux, un long moment de silence qui parut interminable pour le jeune blond. Il savait très bien que Shusei avait fait cela pour le protéger, mais l'entendre dire de la sorte le mettait dans tout ses états. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il soupçonnait Shusei de l'entendre.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, c'était comme une pulsion incontrôlable. Il avait eu si peur aujourd'hui et il avait tellement désiré voir Shusei se tenir à ses côtés que cela lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses vrais sentiments pour son partenaire. Il se pencha doucement sur son partenaire, qui le fixait avec surprise, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Shusei. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser et passa sa main sur la nuque du blond pour le retenir contre lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, rempli de leurs sentiments, avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur respirations.

- A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui te protègerait. murmura Hotsuma, entre deux chastes baisers.


End file.
